


爱与和平

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 6





	爱与和平

鸣海侦探事务所计划团建，有权决策的仅所长一人，但她还是体贴地征求了屋里唯一侦探的意见，因为她男朋友忙于公务出警去了，而菲利普今日还未现身，大概是前一日钻研学问熬得太晚。

翔太郎的手指在打字机上跳，听见所长的提议时差点忘记换行。他不情愿地抬起脸来正视亚树子心血来潮的决定，端起咖啡杯抿了一口权当是压惊，然后流畅地道出一连串不留情面的反问：我们四个究竟有什么团建的必要？我和菲利普变身难道没有建设意义吗？你和照井谈恋爱难道没有建设意义吗？

亚树子不满地垮下嘴角：想出去玩有什么不好？碰巧从车库里出来的菲利普只闻见半句，抬了抬眉毛流露出些许惊喜，他抱着书蹭到翔太郎身边：这是个好主意，翔太郎，我们去旅行吧。地球之子显然并没有理解讨论的主题，但在翔太郎以“风都需要我们”这种大义凛然的理由拒绝旅行并将话题重新引回团建后，菲利普又开始兴味深深地检索起了不曾接触的新名词，回到车库在白板上列出一长串团队游戏。

菲利普并不否认翔太郎的正义理由，相较于团建，旅行确实是更加不太可能的事情。他们难以离开风都，况且翔太郎从来只想着守护。城市里总有些需要变身完成的任务，而这些也不能全都推到照井头上。

但翔太郎终是妥协了，因为下班回来的照井并没有否决所长的提议，而菲利普的兴致一时半会也难以浇灭。亚树子自作主张地邀来了他们遍布在城市里的更多朋友，建设意义于是超出事务所范畴，最后的合照里只差一条红色横幅，上面应当有白色粗体字：风都人民大团结。

风都在更多的时候都像这样安稳，所以时间也仿佛静止的，丝毫没有流动的实感。风永恒地流动着，风都塔永恒地在转，若菜公主的广播也有固定时间。即便是从一个年纪走到下一个年纪，或是从一种生活走到另一种生活里，也是不知不觉的。每一天都如此理所当然地持续下去。理所当然，就好比事务所接到的大多数工作都是寻找动物，再比如照井的咖啡千真万确比翔太郎的更加美味，都是不需要辩驳或掩饰的平常事实。所以活动结束后回到事务所的亚树子欣慰地以感叹做结，我们可以一直这样下去。她和所有年轻的女孩子一样可爱烂漫，有勇气声讨恶者也会对喜欢的人撒娇，身边溢满着幻想与甜蜜的气泡。

的确，所有人都以为温柔的日常可以永久存续，就像变身音效一样永远热烈高昂。他们都不会失去彼此。甚至连素来寡言的照井也是这样想。可是所有人都忘记了，幸福时刻的每一句“永久”都是不可靠的。

事实上翔太郎在大叔离开后的很长一段时间都固执地以为离开的永远不会回来，他变得更加珍惜每一段关系，与亚树子的，与照井的，又或者与他的搭档。直到他亲身经历了失而复得，亲身验证了留存于心的自信与笃定：就算重来一次我也必然与你同行。

所以在菲利普回来后的某日，翔太郎避开了所长和所长男友的眼光，悄悄跟进车库，缓慢逼近正忙于在白板上涂画的菲利普。许多影视剧里都会出现这样的情节，壁ドン的同义词是胸キュン。按照惯常的剧情发展，此时菲利普应该感到惊恐，距离过近而无法对焦，不知道该望向哪里，只好无措地问，翔太郎，你在干什么呀？

但事实是距离还没有缩短到令菲利普感到局促时翔太郎已经率先出于尴尬而挪开了身体。是啊，我在干什么呢。前一个瞬间自己的确想要靠近，但没有感情与回应的亲吻将不会有任何意义，就像菲利普的书页在他眼里不会显出字迹。翔太郎从来不懂菲利普在读的书——他有时跟不上搭档的兴致，有时读不懂他在想什么，可这些都不曾带给他分毫的怀疑，他们必然二人一体。精装书有坚硬的封面，干燥锋利的书页一不小心就会划伤指尖，微小刺痛渗着浅浅的红色血印，但这样的伤痕将很快愈合，一种特殊的感情使他们的关系如此坚不可摧。

结果两个人只是面对面站着，菲利普显然在等对方开口。有些情绪难以言表，翔太郎只好没话找话，把复杂心思用贫乏词句简单包装：这一次可不要再离开了。

菲利普听这话像是绵软的祈求语气，并不符合翔太郎一贯强调的硬汉作风，就觉得有点好笑。他不清楚翔太郎在这一年里经历过什么，但他知道搭档从前就总是在逞强。这并不是贬义，毕竟逞强也是需要相当的勇气和决意，尽管在搭档面前未尝有必要。菲利普甚至因此有点开心：翔太郎竟然展现了难得的一面。所以他上前一步去拍对方的肩，并兴奋地说，当然不会啦，搭档。他说话的时候眼角上挑，圆眼睛弯着两汪笑意，额发会轻轻颤动。然后他的双手在翔太郎背后交叉，温暖的体温隔着衣物传过去，是一种真实的存在。柔软的脸颊同时贴过去，菲利普用安静的气音念他的名字：翔太郎，我检索过了，知道你想要什么。他的手指一寸寸挪过去覆上对方的手背，再一点点扣进指缝里。

翔太郎仍然发愣，这一回换做是他先惶恐，但仍要故作镇定地说，我没有想要什么，只希望你能一直在。这话确实违心。他在这种事情上踟蹰不前，大抵是频频想起大叔的嘱咐，但菲利普查阅文献后却执拗地将这种状态可以称作害羞。总之二人各有各的说辞，哪一种是正确的也不得而知。

这都不要紧，至少现在翔太郎的双手被无形的绳索束住，他推不开菲利普。他在他面前总要认输。但他得承认，如愿以偿与少年亲吻的感觉很好。


End file.
